bimmielmilitaryrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Tavers
Biography Physical Appearance *Name: Cameron Tavers *Homeworld: Onderon *Age: 29 *Species: Human *Language: Galactic Basic *Gender: Male *Skin color: White *Height: 5'7" *Weight: 178 lbs *Hair color: Light Brown *Facial hair: None *Eye color: Blue *Scars: None *Tattoos: None *Human Controller: Amacuse Physical Description Cameron has a more muscular build than his brother Cayden. He stands at a nice 5'7", at 178 lbs of lean muscle, light brown hair, and blue eyes. His eyes aren't as deep as Cayden's are, but his hair is shorter than his brother's. Cameron enjoys wearing the duty uniform of the Etere Videum, his team patch proudly displayed on his right shoulder. Character Background Cameron is the youngest of the 3 Tavers kids. Some may say he had everything handed to him, but his siblings know that he worked his ass off to get the respect he has today. Cameron was considered the nerdy kid in initiate school, always picked on by the older kids. When it came time for him to pick a field of study, everyone thought he'd do intelligence. But instead, he choose the infantry corps. During his years in the Army Academy, he was considered one of the greatest students they had. He pushed himself harder than anyone else dared to, pushing past obstacles others put in front of him, pushing past his own physical and mental limitations. He graduated from the Academy a full 2 years before everyone else, excelling in every field, especially marksmanship. He was given an officer's commission upon graduation, attaining the rank of 1st Lieutenant in the Royalist Army. He is currently fighting the Imperialist forces in the Commoner Quarter. Until the Queen can appoint a replacement General, Cameron will be leading the Royalist Army. Cameron didn't spend much time with Cayden, but he spent lots of time with Angie. Angie helped Cameron train for his mental tests, and when Cayden had free time, he helped Cameron train for his physicals. When they weren't busy training for physicals, which was rare, they usually did normal guy things. They hung out, talked about girls, worked on the speeder, played games, and even pulled pranks on other classmates. When either of them weren't busy, they had a really good brother-to-brother relationship. He wasn't as affected by Cayden's disappearance as Ashley or Angie were, but he knew that Cayden plans to come back some day, maybe to end this civil war... at least, thats what Cameron hopes is true During the time Cayden was gone, Cameron would be transferred from the Army to Special Forces, and placed in command of a team of 5. His team consisted of himself, 2nd Lieutenant Krig Oldin, 2nd Lieutenant Lorianna Coral, Chief Master Sergeant Rebar Oligard, and Senior Master Sergeant Alana Oldin. The details of the missions they went on before Cayden returned are deemed classified. Cameron traveled to Abrae to convince Cayden to return, finding that the then-Senior Chief Petty Officer Cayden Tavers, was already heading to the spaceport. When they arrived over Onderon, Cameron managed to shoot down several fighters, and landed on the forest moon of Dxun to prepare for Operation: Onderonian Liberation. Personality Cameron is the soldier-type: helping those only when ordered to. However, ever since he met Senior Master Sergeant Alana Oldin, he has begun to soften up around everyone, even going as far as assisting random people while on missions. He rarely initiates a conversation, but when he does, there is usually a problem between him and the person he is talking to. Current Status Image:Ship XO Badge.jpg |Executive Officer, Bimmiel Navy, Basilisk Image:Colonel.gif |Colonel, Bimmiel Grand Army Image:Vice-President of Bimmiel Badge.png |Vice-President, Bimmiel Government Category:Amacuse Category:Royal Family Category: BMHCMembers